Help from the Greatest One
by Destianne
Summary: After Castiel and Bobby died, Sam and Dean found themselves on strange place. Is it heaven?    Destiel. Even God ships it. Get over it.


**Disclaimer: Castiel died. Bobby died. And the Winchester brothers don't feel so good, lately. **

**Thumbs up for God shipping Destiel. Thumbs up for "I don't know what to do with Sam and Bobby but they're standing there." **

**Please, pretend you didn't notice my grammar mistakes. I'm still learning this language. **

They felt like they were dragged out of their universe and bodies to unknown place. For Dean Scenery looked like North Pole, with snow everywhere in sight and no trees or buildings. Sam preferred to think about it as some wild part of Canada, not so far from their Country.

"What the…" Older Winchester sent him a questioning look.

They both had no idea what happened in the last hours and how they end up here. Their memory was bleached, and now looked pretty much like this snow all around them.

"Freakin' Angels!" Said Dean, truly angry. He grabbed the snow to throw a snowball in the air, but hunter realised that there's something wrong with it. "Sammy! Look!" He throws it straight at his brother's face.

Sam looked like a sad, wet, puppy, with no intentions to pay his brother back. After a second he realised that it's not cold. He touched his cheek, surprised.

"What is happening here?" He asked. "Parallel universe?"

"I think. Or we're both sleeping."

Dean thought he heard something he knows very well, so he turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw Castiel, standing there in shock.

"_Or we died, and we're in weird heaven_" Thought Dean, coming closer to his friend. "Cas, is that you?" He asked quietly.

"Dean, I'm so sorry… It's all my fault I should…" Before Cas said anything specific, Dean holds him in his arms, not caring about how strange it looks like.

"Cas I thought I'll never see you again!" Dean put one hand on his hair and the other on his neck, with forehead to forehead. He never has been so close to any guy, but now it really doesn't matter. It's his angel. Alive. He waited for this for too long.

"He resurrected me. Again." Whispered Angel. He could feel his breath on his lips. His scent was so sweet and pure. It almost made human to close his eyes and relax in his arms.

"I'll do my thanksgiving prayer later." Smiled Dean, licking his dry lips. Desperate for intimate contact, he still didn't want to let him go. Then he felt it – soft, warm thing around him. It couldn't be Castiel's hands, they still hold each other's faces in a very intimate way. Dean looked around and he noticed white, fluffy…

"Wings?" He asked, with a smirk "White? I always thought that you have black…"  
>"The black thing was a shadow, Dean" His serious tone made guy laugh. Even angel smiled, but just a little bit.<p>

"They are… amazing." His green eyes became big, like a children eyes when they got a new toy. He touched it delicately; his fingers ran through soft feathers. Cas giggled quietly.

"It tickles." He said.

"Why they never appeared…" Dean didn't know how to ask about it.  
>"They can't appear in your world. Just a shadow, you saw it." Angel straightened his wings. They were impressive to see at live. Massive and beautiful, just like the wings on paintings of angels.<p>

Dean couldn't stop himself from touching it. He laughed like a kid, when Cas put them around him once again.

"Hey! Ladies!" They heard from behind. Dean couldn't believe it. That was too much good news for a day.

"Bobby?" Sam couldn't believe his eyes either. When he didn't want to interfere between Castiel and Dean, now he was first to friendly hug Bobby.

"Alive and kickin'!"

In a minute it became a group hug, with Singer screaming "What are we? Freakin' Teletubbies?"

As always, Castiel didn't understand the reference.

"That's all very well. Can we talk now?" Voice of a stranger stopped the scene. They all looked at him, without a single clue who he supposed to be. "You know how hard it was to meet you all alive? You all have some hobby in dying lately and I don't have time to resurrect you every single time, personally. Could you just stay alive till' the end of this conversation, please?"

Angel first recognised the person that stood in front of them. He fell on his knees, bend his head down and started to pray in Enochian*. Dean managed to understand he started with "Forgive me father for I have sinned…"

He put hand on his arm, try to calm him down, but Cas really had a breakdown.

"You reneged three times. And I resurrected you three times. It's poetic, Castiel." Said stranger.

Few tears fell down his cheeks, when he prayed.

Dean wasn't really sure what to think about all this. But when he saw the look on Bobby and Sammy's faces, he believed that they're standing in front of The God.

"You probably know about my little plan. Yeah, I have my plan for every single thing on whole universe, but there are difficulties. You. So desperate to change everything I planned for you. What the hell is wrong with you, guys? I'm serious now. Is not-dying so hard to do? Because every time I want to do something awesome, one of you dies, and I need to play babysitter again. Do you know how boring and annoying it is? You're lucky that I love you, otherwise I'd give up long time ago."

God didn't look like guys on paintings. He didn't have the beard, and he wasn't old at all. He looked like 38, and was really beautiful, even for a guy. With his delicate jawline, smooth cheeks, big, bright, loving eyes and a smirk, he looked like a perfect men. Dean was pretty sure, that everyone sees him little bit differently but it doesn't matter right now.

"Have you tried to made everything around us less deadly?" Asked older Winchester. God smiled gladly.

"Yeah. Didn't worked out." Said God.

"Well, we're so delicate that we need more attention than others, I suppose." Dean looked at God like he usually looked at his little brother.

By the time, Angel calmed down a bit, still on his knees. He looked around; expecting lightning from clear sky or anything what might kill him as a sinner. But nothing happened. For the first time he understood how it's like to feel that you're not deserve to be saved. He understood how it's like to be human, with all imperfections and defects. He stood on his feet, shivering. Dean put his arm around him.

"Right. I need to speak to you all face to face, so. You two, get a room, you have an hour. Sam…"

Until he finished, both, Dean and Castiel appeared on some motel room.

"What's about this 'hour' thing?" Asked Cas, hearing this reference for the second time. Dean smirked to him, little bit ironically.

"You really don't know?" He asked.

"Well. I wouldn't asked if I knew, right?"

""Maybe I'll show you."


End file.
